Welcome to High School
by 1italianbella
Summary: The gang as if they were in high school! They are all juniors in this. Let's see what will happen!
1. Intro

**Author's Note: Ok I know others have written stories like this, but I wanted to write my own!**

**First I'll give you a little intro of the character. All of them are juniors in high school.**

Olivia Benson:

Lives with her mom, who is a drunk. Smart student and runs cross country. Her best friends are Alex Cabot and Fin Tutuola. She has a crush on Elliot.

Elliot Stabler:

The football quarterback and a good student. He is dating Kathy. His best friend as of now is Dean Porter.

Don Cragen:

He is a teacher at the high school.

John Munch:

On the debate team and is dating Alex Cabot. His best friend is Fin.

Odafin "Fin" Tutuola:

Plays football and lacrosse. He is dating Melinda Warner. Used to be good friends with the football players and cheerleaders, but choose to date Melinda and is now good friends with her friends. His best friends are Olivia and Munch.

Alex Cabot:

Very smart student and is on the mock trial team. She is dating Munch and her best friend is Olivia.

Casey Novak:

Also on the mock trial team and a smart student. She also is on the softball team. She is good friends with everyone in her group.

Melinda Warner:

She excels in all her science classes. She is in the future nurses club and runs cross country. She is dating Fin.

George Huang:

He is taking a Psychology class and loves it. He is a bit of her nerd, but his friends love him because he is a great friend.

Dean Porter:

He plays defense on the football team and a jerk. Best friends with Elliot. He is dating Dani Beck.

Kathy:

She is the head cheerleader and a bitch to everyone. She is dating Elliot and best friends with Dani and Kim.

Dani Beck and Kim Greylek:

They are both cheerleaders and best friends with Kathy. Dani is dating Dean and Kim is on mock trial as well, but hates Alex and Casey.

Sonya Paxon:

She's a senior and on mock trial with Alex, Casey, and Kim. She also runs cross country with Olivia and Melinda.

Elizabeth Donnelly:

Principal at the high school.

Now here's the groups of friends:

Olivia, Munch, Fin, Alex, Casey, Melinda, and Huang.

And the other group:

Elliot, Dean, Kathy, Kim, and Dani.


	2. Partners

Olivia woke up that day and got ready for school. When she came downstairs, she found her mom passed on the table.

"Not again." Olivia said to herself. She walked over to her mom.

"Mom, you did it again." She said nudging her mom.

Her mom woke up.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Serena asked her daughter.

"You passed out drunk again on the table." Olivia told her.

"Oh, I'll just get up and go to my bed." Her mom said.

Serena Benson slowly got up and walked to her bedroom. Olivia watched her then had a quick breakfast and was out the door. She was 17 years old and had a license, but didn't have a car. So usually she just walked to school since it wasn't too far, it was about a 10 minute walk.

On her walk she thought of her mother. She had been a drunk for as long as Olivia could remember. On Olivia's 13th birthday, Serena told her daughter that Olivia was the product of rape. Olivia hated the bastard who raped her mother.

Elliot Stabler woke up and got ready for his day as usual. He went downstairs and found his mother dancing around. He and his dad knew his mother was bi-polar, but she didn't do anything about it.

"Elliot! I made you breakfast!" Bernadette smiled at her son.

Elliot looked to see scrambled eggs and toast. He sat down and ate his breakfast quickly. When he finished he said.

"I'm off."

"Elliot, I made your lunch." His mom said.

"It's ok I'll buy today." Elliot said.

"What?" his mom said getting upset.

"Elliot." His dad said.

"I guess a homemade lunch is better." Elliot said grabbed the lunch from his mom.

His mom smiled and Elliot was out the door. He got in his car and drove to school.

When Olivia made it to school, she met up with her friends.

"First day of junior year!" Alex smiled as she hugged Olivia.

Olivia smiled back. "Yep, one step closer to ruling the school."

"Hey." Munch said as he came up and his put his arm around Alex.

"Hey." Alex smiled as she kissed him.

"Guys, keep the PDA to a minimum!" Casey laughed.

Olivia, Melinda, Huang, Alex, and Munch all laughed at the comment.

"Man, I hate Porter." Fin said as he walked to the group.

"What happened?" Melinda asked.

"He said and I quote 'you can come back to the group if you dump that loser and date Kim.' Man, he is such a prick." Fin said.

"Agree." Olivia said.

Olivia thought back to their freshmen year when Dean tried to make out with her.

"He and Dani are perfect for each other." Casey said.

"Agree." Olivia, Melinda, and Alex said.

"Well, guys I'm off to class." Huang said.

"George, we still have 10 minutes!" Olivia said.

"It's the first day of school." He said.

"Ok." Olivia said.

Huang walked off towards his first class.

"Speaking of school, what does everyone have first period?" Munch asked.

"Physics." Fin and Olivia said.

"U.S. History." Casey said.

"Math." Alex said.

"English." Melinda said.

"Well, I have Physics with Fin and Olivia!" Munch said.

When it was 5 minutes until class, Olivia, Fin, and Munch walked off to Physics. They took their seats and then saw Elliot Stabler walked in.

"Looks like none of his football friends are in this class." Munch said.

Olivia stared at him. Truth was she had a crush on him.

Elliot took his seat and class began. The teacher, Don Cragen, walked in.

"Hello students, I am your physics teacher, Mr. Cragen, for this year." Cragen told them.

He went on talking about the class. And then he said.

"I will now be assigning lab partners now." He said.

"Ok, Odafin Tutuola you are with John Munch." He told them.

"You can call me Fin." Fin said.

"Ok Elliot Stabler, you are with…" he said as he looked at his list.

"Olivia Benson." He told them.

After Cragen was done assigning partners, he told everyone to get to know their partners better.

"So I'm Elliot." Elliot said.

"I think I knew that." Olivia giggled.

"Right, so what do you do outside of school?" Elliot asked.

"I run cross country and work part-time at Subway. What about you?" Olivia asked.

"Football." Elliot laughed.

Olivia laughed as well.

They talked more and got to know each other better. Then the bell rang.

"See you around Olivia." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, see you." She smiled.


	3. Becoming Friends

Lunch time rolled around and everyone was in the cafeteria. Olivia was headed to the table to sit with her friends when she passed Elliot's table. He gave her a smile.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Olivia smiled back as she continued carrying her lunch tray to her friends' table.

"Elliot, why are you talking to her?" Kathy asked.

"She's my Physics partner. She not that bad of a person." Elliot said.

"Yeah, but she's a total prude." Dean said.

"Why do you say that?" Elliot asked.

"Because freshmen year, we made out and I wanted to go further, but she didn't." Dean said. Dani looked at him.

"Don't worry Dani; I don't care about her at all." Dean said as he kissed Dani.

"That doesn't make someone a prude for not wanting to sleep with you." Elliot said.

"And you're defending her?" Kathy asked.

"I'm just simply telling Dean the truth." Elliot explained.

"Anyways, I can't wait for the game tonight." Kathy smiled towards Elliot as she kissed him.

Olivia watched as Kathy kissed Elliot. She hated Kathy; she was the biggest bitch ever.

"I am so glad I get to debate after school, it's been so long." Munch said.

"Yeah, you and your theories." Fin laughed.

"Hey Alex and Casey." They heard someone.

They turned around to find senior Sonya Paxon.

"Hey Sonya." Alex and Casey both said.

"I just wanted to tell you mock trial will be meeting during 7th period since everyone has study hall then." Sonya told them.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"It's just until cross country over. Then it will be after school. See you at practice Olivia and Melinda." Sonya smiled as she walked away.

"It will feel good to have our Cabot and Novak team together again." Casey smiled.

"Yeah if only Kim wasn't on mock trial." Alex said.

"Oh yeah." Casey said.

So after school, Olivia and Melinda went to cross country practice as well as Sonya. Elliot, Dean, and Fin went to football practice. Munch was at debate. Kathy, Dani, and Kim were at cheerleading practice.

So after the cross country girls were done warming up, the coach told them.

"Alright girls, run the school's cross country course twice so that will be about 6 miles."

Olivia and Melinda ran together. They were coming up on the practice field where the football players were practicing.

"Hey Melinda and Olivia!" Fin yelled.

Melinda and Olivia smiled and waved back.

Elliot noticed Olivia. Ever since they were partnered up, he noticed her more and more.

After everyone was done practicing, Olivia said goodbye to Melinda and started her walk home. Elliot had gotten in his car and started to drive home. On his way, he noticed Olivia walking. He slowed his car down and rolled down his window.

"You don't drive?" Elliot asked.

"I do, but my car's is in the shop." Olivia lied. She didn't want to say the real reason.

"Do you want a ride?" Elliot asked.

It took Olivia a few moments to answer because she couldn't believe that Elliot Stabler just asked her that.

"Sure." She said.

Elliot unlocked the door and Olivia climbed in.

"Ok just point me in the direction of your house." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded and did so. On the ride, the two got to know each other even more. They were becoming friends. When they got to Olivia's house, she noticed her mom was home. She wanted Elliot out of there before he could see anything.

"Well, thanks for the ride." Olivia smiled.

"Do you want me to give you ride to and from school until your car is fixed?" Elliot asked.

"Um sure." Olivia asked.

"Great, what's your number so I can text you when I'm here tomorrow morning?" Elliot asked.

"Here, just put it in." Olivia said handing him her phone.

Elliot did so and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

"No problem." Elliot smiled.


	4. Meet Your New Tutor

It's been a couple of months, Olivia and Elliot had grown closer.

"Elliot, stop!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You're doing it wrong." Olivia told him.

Olivia grabbed the string and magnet away from Elliot. She tied the string to the magnet and held it there until the paperclip attached itself.

"See wasn't that hard." She said.

"Cragen wasn't clear on what we were doing." Elliot said.

"Because you weren't listening." She reminded him.

"This is why we make great partners! You actually pay attention." He laughed.

"Yeah." She laughed.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone started to leave.

"Elliot, hold on." Cragen said.

"Yes?" Elliot asked.

Olivia was still there getting her stuff together.

"I think you need a tutor if you want to pass my class." Cragen told him.

"A what?" Elliot asked.

"See you tomorrow." Olivia said towards Cragen.

"Hold on Olivia." Cragen said.

Olivia stopped.

"Olivia, how would you like to tutor Elliot in physics?" Cragen said.

"I…well…um." Olivia said.

"Elliot, do you want Olivia to tutor you? It's either her or John. They have the best grades in the class." Cragen said.

"Yes, Olivia can tutor me." Elliot said.

"Alright, you two can work out when you'll do tutoring." Cragen said.

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the classroom. Olivia was the first to speak.

"We'll talk about it after both of our practices." And then she walked away.

"Alex!" Olivia said as she walked into her 4th period English class.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I hate how late in the day it is before I have class with you." Olivia said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because of what happened at the end of first." Olivia said.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Cragen told me to tutor Elliot in physics." Olivia told her.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but he told Elliot he needs a tutor to pass the class and he said it would either be me or Munch. So Elliot chose me." Olivia told her.

"Wow." Alex said.

"I know." Olivia said.

"Girls, quit talking!" their English teacher yelled.

So during cross country practice, all Olivia could focus on was she was going to tutor Elliot. When practice ended, she started to walk towards Elliot's car to meet up with him. But first she saw him with Kathy giving her a kiss.

_He better not forget I have to tutor him and he has to give me a ride home. _She thought.

Elliot and Kathy pulled apart. She smiled and ran off with Dani and Kim. Olivia continued walking towards Elliot.

"Hey." Olivia said.

"Hey, so where do you want to…tutor me?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said.

"Your house?" Elliot asked.

She couldn't take him there. Her drunk of a mother was there. Not even Alex knew about that.

"No. What about your house?" Olivia asked.

He couldn't take her there. How would he explain his bi-polar mother?

"No." Elliot said.

"Well, then where?" Olivia asked.

"Somewhere Dean or Kathy wouldn't go actually somewhere no one from school would see me being tutor." Elliot said.

Olivia thought of a place.

"I know somewhere." She said.

"Where?" Elliot asked.

"Give me your keys. I'll drive." She said.

"Why should I give you my keys?" he asked.

"Because I know how to get there." She said.

Elliot handed Olivia his keys and they both got in the car. She drove until Elliot saw a sign.

"Why are we at Columbia?" he asked.

"My mom is a professor here." She told him.

"What she's going to tutor me?" he asked.

"No, there's this coffee shop that all the Columbia students go too. They all use to study with others. This is where I would go if I didn't want to see anyone from school." She told him.

Olivia parked the car and the two got out. They walked into the coffee shop.

"Do you want something? I'll get it and you find a place to study." Olivia said.

"Just a medium coffee with cream." Elliot said.

Olivia got coffee for the both of them and went to sit with Elliot.

"Alright, I guess I shall tutor you." She said.


	5. Kathy, We're Done

It was now December and Olivia was still tutoring Elliot. They now considered each other good friends and even talked more at school.

"Ok so distances times the time equals the velocity." Olivia explained.

"Got it." Elliot said.

"You know El; you've been getting better at physics. Pretty soon you won't need a tutor." Olivia said using the nickname she had recently been calling him.

"Well, you are a good tutor and I've been able to focus better after football season." Elliot told her.

"You do play your hardest." She said.

"It's because my dad wants me to get a full ride to college for football." He told her.

"Well, you're a great player. I'm sure you'll get it." She told him.

"That's just it Liv, I don't know if I really want to play football in college. I almost want to join the marines. They would pay for college and then I would be a marine for a few years afterward." He told her.

"And your dad won't let you do that? It's your life." She said.

"I know. That's parents for you." He said.

"I wouldn't understand. My mom doesn't seem to care where I go for college." She said.

"You have it easy." He said.

"Yeah." She said. Really she didn't, her mom didn't care because she was a drunk.

"Well, looks like we're done studying. Let's get out of here." She added.

The two got up and left. They climb in Elliot's car and drove away.

"Liv, when is your car going to be fixed?" he asked.

"Alright I lied, I don't have one. I just didn't want anyone to know." She said.

"Well, I can still give you rides." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled.

The next day, Kathy was talking to Elliot at his locker.

"So you and me, after school at our usual hangout?" Kathy asked.

"Can't" Elliot said.

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"I have to do something." Elliot told her.

"What do you have to do that you can't hang out with your girlfriend?" Kathy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elliot said as he closed his locker and headed off to class. For awhile, the two had been growing apart. Elliot realized this.

"What's wrong Kathy?" Kim asked as Kathy walked into the class she had with Kim and Dani. Olivia and Casey were also in that class.

"Elliot can't hang out with me after school because he has to do something." Kathy told them.

"What?" Dani asked.

"I know." Kathy said.

"I think we should follow him to see where he goes." Dani said.

"Great idea." Kathy smiled.

"I can't, remember mock trial." Kim said.

"Right, we'll text you." Kathy told her.

So after school ended, Kathy and Dani waited in Kathy's car to follow Elliot.

"What is he doing to Olivia? She's getting in his car!" Kathy exclaimed.

They started to follow Elliot and Olivia.

"Where are they going?" Dani asked.

They reached the coffee shop and watched Elliot and Olivia walk in.

"He can't hang out with me because he's hanging out with Olivia!" Kathy exclaimed.

Kathy got out of her car and Dani followed. She marched into the coffee shop and went over to where Elliot and Olivia were sitting.

"What the hell do you are doing!" Kathy yelled.

"Kathy, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I wanted to see why you couldn't hang out with me!" Kathy yelled.

"I didn't want anyone to know, but Olivia is helping me in physics." Elliot explained.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Kathy yelled.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I feel like we have growing apart. I think it's time we separate." Elliot told her.

"I bet that's what you want." Kathy said.

"It is. We're done." Elliot said.

"Fine, you never spent that much time with me. So bye." Kathy said as she turned and her and Dani left.

"Wow." Olivia said.

"I needed to end things with her." Elliot said.

Inside, Olivia was happy. Elliot was single.


	6. Best Friends

A few days had passed and word had spread that Elliot and Kathy had broken up. Since then Elliot and Olivia had been hanging out together more. He even sat at her table at lunch and was becoming friends with her friends. He and Fin were becoming friends again because of this.

"Fin, I missed hanging out with you. Just to let you know everything was Dean's idea." Elliot said.

"It's ok, I understand." Fin said.

After school, Elliot and Olivia were studying in their usual place.

"You know, I don't think you need a tutor anymore." Olivia said.

"But I like you tutoring me." Elliot said.

"Just because I won't tutor you anymore doesn't mean we can't hang out." She said.

"Right, it would be wrong because you're my best friend now." He smiled.

"And you're my best friend." She smiled.

"Well, let's get out of here and just drive around and talk." He said.

"Sounds good." She said.

So they both left and got into Elliot's car. They started driving around.

"I love this song! Turn it up!" Olivia said as Elliot turned the volume up.

"Cause baby you're a firework, come on make you colors burst!" Olivia sang.

"Make them go oh oh oh! As you shoot across the sky!" Elliot sang badly.

Olivia started to crack up laughing.

"Come on keep singing." Elliot laughed.

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine." Olivia sang.

"Just own the night, like the Fourth of July!" Elliot sang badly.

Olivia kept on laughing.

"I can't keep singing, I'll just laugh." She said through her laughing.

Elliot was also laughing.

"You are so much fun to be around." Elliot smiled.

"Thanks you too." Olivia smiled.

They had been driving around for about an hour and talking when suddenly Olivia's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Olivia, where are you?" her mom asked.

"With a friend." She said.

"Well, come home now!" her mom said then she hung up.

"What was that?" Elliot asked.

"My mom wants me home." Olivia said.

Elliot drove to Olivia's house. When they pulled into her driveway, Serena Benson came up. Olivia noticed the bottle of whisky in her hand.

"Olivia! There you are!" Serena said slurring her words.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Don't worry mom." Olivia said.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Elliot asked.

"Thanks for the ride." Olivia said as she got out of the car.

"Did you have sex with him like you did with my student?" Serena asked.

"Mom!" Olivia said sounding embarrassed.

"Well?" Serena asked.

"No, he's my friend. Now get in the house." Olivia told her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Serena said as she slapped Olivia across the face.

"Mom, please go inside. I'll be right there." Olivia said.

"Fine." Serena said as she stumbled inside.

"I'm sorry about that." Olivia told Elliot as he got out of the car and stood by her side.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone." He said.

"It's ok, I've dealt with it for awhile." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"My mom is an alcoholic." She told him.

Elliot pulled Olivia into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Just don't tell anyone. No one knows, not even Alex." She said.

"I promise I won't." he told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"What did your mom mean by her student?" he asked.

"Last year, I dated one of her students. He was 19 and I was 16. I thought I was in love, so we had sex. A month later, he dumped me." She told him.

"I know what that feels like. I thought I loved Kathy. Hell, I thought we were going to get married one day. But I'm glad we broke up. She wasn't right for me." He told her.

Olivia leaned in and gave Elliot a hug.

"I'm so glad we're best friends." Olivia said.

"Me too." Elliot said with a smile.


	7. Hanging Out

It was after Christmas break now. Elliot and Olivia were closer than ever. They shared so much with each other.

"So it's set, after school we're all going to the pizza place to hang out." Alex said at the lunch table.

"Can't, I have to start practicing now if I want to be one of the really good softball players." Casey said.

"And I'm leaving tonight with my parents to visit my grandparents for the weekend." Huang said.

"Ok so it's me, John, Olivia, Fin, Melinda, and Elliot." Alex said.

"Yep." Munch said.

Just then Kathy, Dean, Dani, Kim, and Trevor Langan came walking by. Trevor's arm was wrapped around Kathy's waist.

"Elliot, I can't believe you rather be best friends with that loser instead of me." Dean said.

Elliot stood up. "What did you call her?" he asked getting angry.

"You heard me. Loser." Dean laughed.

Elliot grabbed Dean by the shirt and shoved him to the ground.

"Her name is Olivia and I never ever want to be friends with you again!" he yelled at Dean.

Dean got up and walked away with Dani, Kathy, Trevor, and Kim.

"Thank you." Olivia told Elliot.

"It was no problem. Dean's an asshole." Elliot told her.

Olivia smiled. Elliot had just defended _her_; she never thought that day would have come.

So after school Olivia, Elliot, Munch, Alex, Fin, and Melinda were at their pizza place hang out. They were all sitting in a huge booth. Fin had his arm around Melinda and her head was resting on his shoulder. Munch and Alex were sitting the same way. This place was the usual spot for high school kids, so they had music playing.

"I love this song!" Melinda said.

"Same!" Alex said.

"Come Fin, let's dance!" Melinda said as she took Fin's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. The two began to dance.

"Well, John dance?" Alex asked.

"Ok." Munch said.

Alex and Munch joined Fin and Melinda on the dance floor and began to dance. Olivia and Elliot watched the two couples dance.

"Fin is happier with Melinda then before when he was just a football player." Elliot said.

"Yeah, he changed for the better." Olivia said.

Fin and Melinda kept dancing and when the song ended, Fin leaned in and gave Melinda a kiss. Munch did the same and kissed Alex. The next song to come on was "Firework." Elliot and Olivia started to laugh.

"We have to dance to this." Olivia laughed.

Elliot laughed and nodded. The two ran out on the dance floor and began to dance.

"Cause baby you're a firework, come show what you're worth! Make them oh oh oh as you shoot across the sky!" Elliot and Olivia sang.

The rest group laughed as well. They all kept dancing to the song. After the song, the song "1, 2, 3, 4" came on which was slower. Elliot and Olivia walked back to their table as Fin wrapped his arms around Melinda's waist and she put her arms around as neck. Alex and Munch did the same.

"Melinda, I feel like this is our song." Fin said.

"Really?"Melinda asked.

"I feel like it explains how I feel about you." Fin told her.

"I feel the same about it, so I guess we can call it our song." Melinda told him.

Fin smiled and kissed her.

"I love you." Fin said.

"I love you too."Melinda said as she kissed him back.

Munch and Alex were also talking to each other as the dance.

"Alex, I'm so glad we been dating since freshmen year." Munch said.

"Me too." Alex smiled.

Munch leaned in and kissed Alex. She smiled and kissed him in return.

"I love you, my little future lawyer." Munch said.

"And I love you too, my government conspiracy nut." Alex giggled.

Munch laughed and gave Alex another kiss.

"A lot of love in the air don't you think?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Olivia replied.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

Elliot cupped Olivia's face in his hand and leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he said.

"I had to know what it would feel like."

Olivia was silent. She couldn't believe that just happened.

"Well?" he asked.

"I need time to process that. I can't say anything right now." Olivia told him.

"Ok." Elliot said.

"Can you take me home now?" she asked.

"Sure." He said.

They told Melinda, Fin, Munch, and Alex that they were leaving. Elliot drove Olivia to her home and she was silent the whole way. Back with Melinda, Fin, Munch, and Alex, they were talking amongst themselves.

"Well, do you think it worked?" Alex asked.

"Well, Elliot did end up kissing Olivia so hopefully they just get together already." Fin said.

"Yeah, he's not dating Kathy. What's stopping them?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know, but by the look on Liv's face when he kissed her, she's going to think about this." Alex said.


	8. Love In The Air

After Elliot dropped Olivia off, she ran up to her room. She couldn't believe Elliot just _kissed _her! Sure she wanted this, but she was still confused.

"Olivia? Are you home?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Olivia yelled from her bedroom.

"Come downstairs, I made dinner." Her mom said.

Olivia walked downstairs. Her mom was standing in the kitchen, sober. When Serena Benson was sober, she was the average mom. Olivia just wished she could always be this way. Olivia knew why her mother drank, to cope with her rape. When she was drunk, she looked at Olivia as a reminder of her rape. Olivia knew her mother loved her, but sometimes she couldn't tell. There were times when Olivia wanted to ask her mom about the rape but she knew her mother would only reach for the bottle instead of telling her.

"Smells good." Olivia said.

"I made steak and mashed potatoes." Serena told her.

"Thanks mom." Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome." Serena smiled.

The two sat down and began to eat.

"So how is school? I haven't heard much about it in awhile and what about Alex? I haven't seen her in awhile." Her mom said.

Serena had only seen Alex _once _before. She was the only friend of Olivia's that Serena had met while sober.

"Alex is good, still dating the same guy. School is well." Olivia told her.

"And who is that boy that gives you rides?" her mom asked.

"His name is Elliot." Olivia told her.

"Oh, are you two dating?" her mom asked.

"He's my best friend." Olivia said.

"Oh." Her mom said.

Dinner carried on and afterwards Olivia went back to her room to think about Elliot kissing her.

Fin and Melinda were in his room watching a movie. When it finished, the two began making out. Fin started to take off Melinda's shirt as she took off his shirt. He then attempted to unhook her bra, but she stopped.

"You ok?" Fin asked.

"I don't know if we should do this." Melinda said.

"Why?" Fin asked.

"I want my first time to be special. I remember before we started dating, I would hear you and the other guys talking about the girls you guys 'hook up' with. I don't want to be just another girl." Melinda told him.

"Mel, you won't be. The truth is, I haven't done it yet. I lied to those guys because back then I wanted to be them. I really wanted to wait for the right girl." Fin told her.

"Wow and I'm that girl?" she asked.

"Yes." Fin said.

Melinda kissed him. They continued to undress each other and become each other's first.

"I'm glad I waited." Fin said after they were finished.

Melinda smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He told her.

When Melinda left Fin's house, she had to tell someone about what happened. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

"Liv, you're never going to believe was happened." Melinda said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Fin and I just, well, you know." Melinda told her.

"What? How was it?" Olivia asked.

"Great." Melinda said.

'That's good." Olivia said.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Melinda asked.

"I just keep thinking about the kiss Elliot gave me." Olivia said.

"Liv, everyone knows that you like him and everyone can see he feels the same way." Melinda told her.

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"Go for it. I went for with Fin, well in a different way, and it turned out perfect." Melinda said.

"You're right. Thanks Mel." Olivia said.

Olivia hung up the phone. Now she had to think on how she was going to tell Elliot. She walked out of her room and found her mom.

"Mom, can I borrow your car? I have to run a errand." Olivia said.

"Sure be back by 11." Serena said as she tossed Olivia the car keys.

Olivia looked at her watch, it was 9. That gave her plenty of time. She got in the car and drove off. Elliot had only mentioned what street he lived on once. So when Olivia got on the street, she pulled out her phone and called Elliot.

"Hello?" he answered.

"El, can you walk out your front door?" she asked.

"Um, sure." He said.

Olivia saw the door open from the blue house. She pulled up next to it. She watched as Elliot walked out. He noticed and put his phone away. Olivia got out of the car.

"I thought you didn't have a car." Elliot said.

"I don't, it's my mom's. I borrowed it because I have to tell you something." Olivia said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

Olivia came closer to Elliot. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away she smiled and said.

"That's what."

Elliot smiled and kissed her in returned.

"Liv, I've liked you more than a friend for awhile now." He told her.

"Me too." She told him.

"So do you know what this means?" he asked.

"Are we official?" she asked.

Elliot smiled and nodded then gave her a passionate kiss. HeH


	9. Fighting and Confessions

The next day at school, Olivia and Elliot walked the halls hand and hand. Gasps were heard from everyone because the star football player was together with the star student. They walked past Dean, Dani, Kathy, Trevor, and Kim.

"So instead of being friends with us, you want to date that prude?" Dean asked.

"Don't call her that." Elliot told him.

"Or what? It's true." Dean smirked.

"Well, it's true your girlfriend is a slut." Elliot told him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You heard me." Elliot smirked.

"That's that not true about Dani." Dean said.

"Well, it's not true about Olivia. She told me you tried to make out with her, but she didn't because she didn't like you." Elliot said.

"How do you know if that is even true?" Dean asked.

"You lied about girls before. Like when Dani was vacation over the summer and you had a one night stand with Kim. Told Dani it was all Kim's fault and that she got you drunk. You know half of it was your fault." Elliot said.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked.

"Time people know the truth." Elliot said as he and Olivia walked away.

"I bet you Dean and Dani will fight, not talk for a couple periods, and everything will be okay between them." Elliot told her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Olivia said.

"No problem." Elliot said as he put his arm around her.

When they came up upon Olivia's friends, now Elliot's friends as well, they all cheered that they were together now.

"I'm so glad you two finally got together. We all started taking bets." Alex said.

"Yeah Mel, Alex, Huang, and myself won." Fin said.

"So Casey and Munch, when did you think it would happen?" Elliot asked.

"I said spring break and Munch said summer vacation." Casey said.

"Well, now it doesn't matter since we are together now." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia.

"Oh look at the time; we have to go to class." Munch said.

"Munch, you have first period with us." Elliot said.

"I know, I'm just saying we have to go to class." Munch said.

So Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia headed off towards Physics. Once they were inside the classroom, Elliot told Olivia.

"Thank you Cragen for pairing us up."

"Yeah good thing he assigned us partners." She smiled.

When Cragen noticed the couple when he walked in, he thought to himself _Finally! _Even if he was their teacher, he could tell something was there.

Lunch came around; everyone was sitting at their tables and eating.

"Huang, I'm glad you're here so I'm not the only single person here." Casey said.

"No problem Case." Huang smiled. The two were best friends.

"Great, here comes them. Trying to my life hell." Elliot said as Dean, Kathy, Trevor, Dani, and Kim approached.

When they came to the table, Elliot asked Dean.

"What now?"

"Still trying to figure out why you rather hang out with these losers and date this prude over Kathy is way hotter." Dean said.

That was it for Elliot. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop talking shit about Olivia." Elliot told him.

"Or what?" Dean asked.

Elliot then punched Dean right in the face. Dean then punched him back. The two started to fight as a crowd formed around them.

"Guys, stop!" Olivia yelled, but they kept fighting.

They didn't stop until Cragen came through yelling at them.

"Stabler! Porter! Stop this!" Cragen yelled.

The two stopped and looked at Cragen.

"Principal's office now!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot and Dean walked out of the cafeteria in silence to Principal Elizabeth Donnelly's office.

"Fighting? I thought the two star football players were friends." Donnelly said.

"We were until Elliot started dating Olivia Benson." Dean said.

"What does Mr. Stabler's love life have to do with this fight?" Donnelly asked.

"Dean has been talking badly about Olivia for awhile now and I snapped." Elliot told her.

"What has Mr. Porter been saying?" Donnelly asked.

"Calling her names and making fun of her." Elliot said.

"Mr. Porter, you know better than to do this and you both know better not to fight." Donnelly said.

"Yes." Elliot and Dean said.

"Alright, detention for the both of you after school today." Donnelly told them as she wrote them detention slips and handed them to Elliot and Dean.

"And I hope not to see you here again." Donnelly told them as they were leaving.

The two got back to lunch. Olivia saw Elliot and asked.

"Well?"

"Detention after school." Elliot said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but I don't want you getting in trouble." Olivia told him.

"Anything for you." Elliot told her.

Olivia smiled and kissed him.

So the end of the day came around, Elliot and Dean went to detention. Olivia told Elliot she would catch the bus, so he wouldn't have to worry about taking her home that day.

Casey was just getting out of mock trial and walking to her car when she saw Huang.

"Hey George." Casey smiled.

"Hey Casey, can I talk you about something?" Huang asked sounding serious.

"Yeah, get in my car." Casey said.

Casey and Huang got into her car.

"Alright spill." Casey said.

"So, this is hard for me to say, but I've been thinking about this recently." Huang said.

"George, you know I'm here for a 100%." Casey said.

Huang nodded. "Ok, I think I'm gay."

"Oh," Casey said, she was caught off guard, "so how come you think this?"

"Just the way I look at guys and girls now." Huang said.

"Well, I'm still here for you." Casey said as he hugged him.

"Thanks and don't tell anymore." Huang told her.

"I promise I won't." Casey told him.

"Thanks." Huang smiled.

"Alright, let me give you a ride home." Casey said as she turned on her car.


	10. I Love You

"John, you look really into the U.S. History essay." Alex told Munch.

"They ask our opinion on what we think our country could have done to beat Germany in World War II." Munch told her.

"So you're telling one of your conspiracy theories." Alex smiled.

"You know way too well." Munch smiled as he kissed her.

"Well, we've been dating since freshmen year." Alex reminded him.

"Yeah, when I asked you to homecoming." Munch said.

"I'm glad you had the balls to do so." Alex laughed.

Munch also laughed. "Oh I love you."

"I love you too. Geez, when we did start saying that?" Alex asked.

"Sophomore year homecoming. During the last slow dance. I was first to say it." Munch said.

"I remember now!" Alex said.

"Alex! Are you studying?" her mom yelled.

"Yes, we're studying!" Alex yelled back.

"Gosh, my mom thinks instead of studying we're…" Alex started not wanting to finish.

Munch held Alex's hand. "I know what you're trying to say. I know Fin and Melinda already took that step. But I don't think Elliot and Olivia took it yet. When we're ready."

"Thanks Munch. You get how we're pressured nowadays to do stuff. You want to wait until we're both ready. That's another reason why I love you." Alex said as she kissed him.

Meanwhile, another couple was doing homework together.

"El, you don't even need my help with Physics anymore." Olivia said.

"Well, you were a good tutor." Elliot smiled.

It had been a few months since Elliot and Olivia began dating.

"I'm so glad it's almost summer." Olivia said.

"I know me too." Elliot smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Olivia asked.

"Well, it's been about 4 months since we started dating." Elliot said as he pulled out a rose he had been hiding.

"Elliot." She said as she took the rose.

"I love you Olivia." He said.

Olivia looked at him. That was the first he said that to her. She was speechless.

"Elliot…" She started.

It took her a few moments, but she finally said.

"I love you too."

Elliot smiled and kissed her. Olivia returned the kiss.

And while this was going on, Casey and Huang were sitting in a coffee shop.

"Alright George, why are you so anxious?" Casey asked.

"I want you to meet someone." Huang said.

"This better not be a blind date." Casey said.

"Not for you, for me." Huang said.

"Oh." Casey said. It had been a few months since Huang confessed to Casey. She was the only person that knew.

"There he is." Huang smiled.

"Hey George." The boy said.

"Aaron, I like you to meet Casey." Huang said.

"Hey Aaron, it's nice to meet you." Casey smiled.

"Casey is the only person that knows about me. She's my best friend." Huang said.

"I see." Aaron said.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Casey asked.

"A couple of days." Aaron said.

"Aw, I can see this is a good thing. You seem like a great guy Aaron. Perfect for George." Casey said.

"Oh shit." Huang said.

"What?" Casey and Aaron asked.

"Douche bags from school." Huang said.

Casey and Aaron looked to see who just came in. There stood Dean, Dani, Kathy, Trevor, and Kim.

"Maybe they won't notice us." Casey said.

"Nope they saw us." Huang said.

"Shit." Casey said.

"Novak, Huang, who's the guy with you?" Kim asked as the group made their way over.

"I'm Aaron." Aaron said.

"You're cute." Kim smiled.

Huang sent a text to Casey.

_They can't know!_

"Uhhh." Aaron said.

_What should we do so Kim doesn't hook up with him?-Casey_

"What?" Kim asked.

Huang replied. _Pretend you're dating him._

_What?-Casey_

_Just do it!_

"What he means to say is," Casey paused as she looked at Huang, "is that we're dating!"

"Oh really? Doesn't seem that way." Kim said.

"We are!" Casey said as she hugged Aaron. He got what was going on and played along.

"What no kiss?" Kim asked.

"We only started going out a couple of days ago!" Casey said.

"Oh well." Kim said as she and the rest of the group walked away.

"That was close." Casey said as she released her arms from Aaron.

"Yeah." Huang said.

"Wait, so when those people come around I have to pretend like I'm dating Casey?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Huang said.

"Yeah, it's just if they find out George's high school life will be hell." Casey said.

"Ok then." Aaron said.

Meanwhile with Fin and Melinda.

"Fin!" Melinda yelled as Fin pulled into her driveway.

"Melinda, what is it?" Fin asked as he ran up to her.

"Come inside." Melinda said as she grabbed his hand.

They ran up to her room. Melinda grabbed a letter and held it up.

"I got into med camp!" Melinda exclaimed.

"That's great!" Fin smiled as he kissed her.

"Yep, I leave halfway through June and get back at the end of July!" Melinda said.

"How many weeks is that?" Fin asked.

"6 weeks." Melinda said.

"Woah." Fin said.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"It's a long time for us to be apart." Fin asked.

"Fin, this is a once in a lifetime chance." Melinda told him.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you." Fin told her.

"Me too." Melinda said as she kissed him.

"I am happy for you." Fin smiled.

Melinda smiled back.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Fin told her as he kissed her back.


	11. Family Issues

Melinda was in her room doing her science homework when her 10 year old sister Maggie walked in.

"Hey Mags." Melinda smiled as Maggie sat on the bed next to her.

"When do you leave for med camp?" Maggie asked.

"Halfway through June." Melinda said.

Maggie gave Melinda a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too." Melinda said as she returned the hug.

"It will be boring here without you." Maggie said.

"But you have your friends to hang out with." Melinda told her.

"Yeah I know." Maggie said.

An idea popped into Melinda's head, so she said.

"Well, if you get really lonely and your friends aren't around, you can talk to Fin." Melinda said. She knew that Fin liked hanging around her sister.

"Really?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, he enjoys you. He doesn't find you annoying." Melinda laughed as Maggie laughed as well.

"And I know he'll miss me too, so at least he'll have a Warner girl to talk to while I'm gone. You two can call me together." Melinda added.

"Thanks." Maggie smiled.

Melinda hugged her and said. "I love you Mags."

"I love you too." Maggie said.

Elliot was at home watching T.V. when his mom walked in.

"I think we should go on vacation." Bernadette said with a smile.

"Where?" Elliot asked knowing she was having one of her moments.

"Africa!" she smiled.

Then his dad walked in.

"Bernadette, you know we can't just go to Africa." His dad told her.

"Of course we can! It will be great! We can see all the animals!" she said waving her arms around.

"We can't go." His father said sternly.

Bernadette's smile turned into a frown. Elliot knew what was coming.

"What do you mean we can't go?' she asked.

"This is just one of your ideas that you won't follow through." His dad said.

"Why can't you just trust me?" she asked getting angry.

"Because I know you." His dad said.

"This is just crazy! I want to travel! I want to go to Africa!" Bernadette yelled.

"Well, we can't!" his dad yelled.

"I can never do anything I want! You and Elliot always ruin it for me!" she yelled.

"Mom, it's because we know you." Elliot said.

"Elliot, don't talk to me like that! I'm your mother!" she yelled.

"I'm trying to reason with you!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" she yelled.

"Whatever, you can deal with this. I'm out of here." Elliot said towards his father.

Elliot grabbed his car keys and walked out.

Olivia sat on her bed doing her homework when she heard a noise come from the kitchen. She went downstairs and found her mom on the floor. She saw a bottle of vodka at the kitchen table that was almost empty.

"Mom?" Olivia asked.

"Damn chair." Serena said.

"What happened?" Olivia asked now standing next to her mom.

"I slipped out of the chair. It's too damn slippery." She said.

"I think you had enough." Olivia said reaching for the bottle to throw it away.

"No!" Serena said now standing on her feet.

"Don't you touch it!" she said as she slapped Olivia's hand away.

"I think you need to stop." Olivia said.

"No!" Serena yelled as she slapped Olivia's face hard.

Olivia put her hand up to where her mom had slapped. It burned. Olivia was at her breaking point; her mom had hit her too many times. She then did something she thought she would never do. She slapped her mother back.

"Don't hit me!" she yelled as she hit Olivia.

Olivia slapped her mother again.

"Oh you're like your father in this way." Serena said.

It seemed like a lot of the time, Serena always brought up how Olivia was a product of rape when she was drunk. Olivia couldn't say anything back, this is why her mother drank.

"I'm nothing like that asshole!" Olivia yelled.

"Whatever." Serena said as she took a sip from her bottle.

Olivia hit bottle from Serena's hand causing it to fall on the floor and break.

"You bitch, I can't believe you broke it! You better clean it up!" she said as she hit Olivia again.

"No, it's your own damn mess." Olivia said.

Serena grew angry and picked up the broken bottle.

"Don't you dare hurt me with that." Olivia said.

"You wouldn't clean it up, I have to teach you a lesson." She said.

Olivia started running with her mom chasing her with the broken bottle. Her mom eventually grew tired and ended up throwing it at Olivia. It caught her arm and cut her. She found that her mom had passed out drunk. Olivia walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and wrapped her arm in it. She slid down on the floor and began to cry.

Her phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller ID. _Elliot. _She answered it.

"Hello." She said with her voice shaking.

"Liv, you ok?" Elliot asked.

"I'll be fine. What's up?" Olivia asked.

"I had to get out of my house. Your place was the first place that came to mind. So I'm standing in front of your house." Elliot said.

Olivia stood up and started walking to her front door. "I'll be right out."

Olivia hung up the phone and opened her front door and found Elliot there standing next to his car. She ran to him and hugged him. She couldn't keep her feelings inside and cried into his chest.

"Can we just sit in your car?" Olivia asked through her tears.

The two sat in the backseat of Elliot's car so they could be closer. Elliot held Olivia in his arms as she cried.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Just a fight with my mom." Olivia said.

"What happened to your arm?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing." Olivia cried.

Elliot held her arm and unwrapped it. He saw the cut on her arm that had stopped bleeding.

"Look it's not bleeding anymore. I'm fine." Olivia said.

"Olivia, tell me what happened." Elliot said.

"My mom was drunk. We had a fight. I broke the bottle, so she came after me with. She eventually threw it at me and then passed out. It then cut me." Olivia said as she cried.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" Elliot asked.

"El, it's hard enough telling you. I still love my mom; she can be a good person when she's sober." Olivia said.

"And what happened with your family that you had to get away?" Olivia asked.

Elliot was silent.

"You can tell me El. You can trust me." Olivia said.

"Long story short, my mom is bipolar. It can get pretty hard." Elliot told her.

"Oh El." Olivia said as she hugged him.

"I'm glad I have you. I can't tell that to other people." Elliot said.

"And I'm glad I have you." Olivia said as she kissed him.

The two cuddled in the backseat of Elliot's car, happy they could depend on each other.


	12. Summer Parties

It was summer now. Sonya had invited Olivia, Alex, Melinda, and Casey to her grad party. Since Melinda was at med camp, she couldn't go. So there sat Olivia, Alex, and Casey as well as Elliot and Munch since Sonya was fine that Olivia and Alex wanted to bring them. They had of course come later as does most high school kids do for grad parties. The bad thing was that Sonya invited Kim along who brought Dani along.

"Sonya, why did you invite Kim?" Olivia asked.

"Trust me Liv, I didn't want to. She's a pain in my ass. But my mom said I should since we were in mock trial together." Sonya said.

"Oh Sonya, where are you going to college?" Casey asked.

"Brown." Sonya told her.

"I'm guessing you're going to be pre-law?" Casey asked.

"You guessed right Novak." Sonya smiled.

"Well, you'll be one kick ass lawyer." Casey laughed.

Sonya also laughed.

"Alright, most of my family relatives are leaving. Everyone head downstairs to my basement for the real party." Sonya smiled.

Within minutes, everyone was in Sonya's basement. Sonya already had a beer in her hands.

"Sonya is famous for her parties." Alex said,

"Yep, we all knew her grad party would turn to this." Olivia said.

"I've actually never been to her one of her parties. Sonya and I never saw eye to eye." Elliot said.

"Well, now you get to see what it's like." Olivia said.

"Ha, they already have the beer pong table all set up." Casey laughed.

"Olivia! You and Alex vs. Casey and me!" Sonya yelled.

"What's this all about?" Elliot asked.

"You'll see." Olivia smiled.

So Olivia and Alex started playing Casey and Sonya in beer pong and they were winning.

"Damn it!" Sonya yelled starting to getting drunk.

"Face it Paxon, you can't beat the team of Benson and Cabot!" Olivia laughed.

When they were finished, Elliot said to Olivia.

"I didn't know you were good at beer pong."

"Yep." Olivia laughed.

A few drinks later, everyone was having a good time.

"Well, look whose here." They heard a voice.

Olivia and Elliot turned around and found Kim and Dani.

"We've never seen you here before, Elliot." Kim said.

"Well, Kathy told me she never wanted to go Sonya's parties so you just brought Dani along." Elliot said.

The two took a jello shot and then Dani spoke up.

"That's because Kim didn't want Kathy to come with her. Kathy is boring when it comes to parties." Dani said.

"And kind of a bitch. Dani and I are much better best friends with each other then with her." Kim added.

"Yep, that's so true." Dani agreed.

"Why are you friends with her?" Olivia asked.

"Simple. She's head cheerleader and popular." Dani said.

"Well, we're tired of talking to you. We want to party." Kim said as they walked away.

"You find out the truth when people are drunk." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. They grabbed two more beers and drank them.

Little bit longer and most people were totally drunk.

"Dude, Casey Novak is so wasted!" one boy said.

"She just passed out!" another said.

"You know the rules, we have to mess with her." The other said.

"Alright Mike, I brought a sharpie with me." The other said.

"Oh shit, Casey is about to be drawn on." Munch said to his friends since he was sober since he'll be driving them home.

"It's the rules. You pass out, you get drawn on." Alex said.

"Nick, I meant more when I said mess with her." Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Casey is hot, I've always wanted to fuck her." Mike said.

This set off an alarm to Olivia even if she was drunk. She marched up to Mike and Nick.

"No you won't! That is wrong. She can't say no!" Olivia yelled.

"So what. Makes it better." Mike smiled.

"Elliot, Munch! Pick Casey up, we're leaving!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot and Munch did so and started to head out followed by Alex. Before Olivia left she told Mike and Nick.

"You two are shit."

The five waved goodbye to Sonya who probably didn't see since she was doing shots with some of her friends. They got to Munch's car and got in.

"Who am I leaving Casey with? I know there is no way in hell I'm dropping her off at her house." Munch said.

"My house, she and Olivia were going to sleep over anyways. You still coming Olivia?" Alex asked.

"No thanks. I'm busy tomorrow morning." Olivia said.

Elliot could sense something was wrong. So when they dropped Olivia off, he made up an excuse and went with Olivia.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked opening the door to her house. Her and Elliot walked inside.

"Tell me what's wrong." Elliot said.

Olivia wanted to tell Elliot but she saw her mom passed out on the living room couch.

"In my room, I'll grab some snacks and water to sober us up a bit." Olivia said.

So in her room, snacking on food, Elliot asked.

"So?"

"Seeing them about to rape Casey made me think of something else." Olivia said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"My mother was raped and had me. That's why I don't know who my father is. I'm the product of my mom's rape." Olivia told him with tears in her eyes.

Elliot said nothing he just held Olivia in his arms as she cried.

"I love you Olivia and will always protect you." Elliot told her.

"I love you too." Olivia told him.

They two kissed and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Summer Love

Summer was going great. Olivia hung out with Alex, Casey, Munch, Fin, and of course Elliot. No one had told Casey what almost happened to her at Sonya's party. They didn't want to worry her and it was all in the past. Now they were all enjoying summer, the last high school summer vacation.

"I can't believe we're going to be seniors." Alex said.

"Alex, we still have a few weeks left of summer! Don't be a buzz kill!" Casey exclaimed.

"I know, I'm just thinking." Alex said.

"Me too Alex, just think this time next year we'll be close to heading off to college." Olivia said.

"Alright, this is the worst sleepover ever! You two are being complete buzz kills!" Casey exclaimed.

"Alright, no more talking about the future." Olivia said.

"Finally." Casey said.

"So Casey, what's this summer romance that I heard about?" Alex asked.

"Olivia! You told her!" Casey exclaimed giving Olivia a playful punch.

"What? I couldn't help myself, plus I needed help getting more out of you then just 'he's just a guy.' So will you please tell us more?" Olivia asked.

"His name is Chester Lake." Casey said.

"Alright, we got a name!" Alex smiled.

"How did you two meet?" Olivia asked.

Casey stopped for a moment. She couldn't tell them the real way. She really met Chester through Huang's now boyfriend Aaron. Chester and Aaron were best friends and they both attended a private school. So Casey said the first thing she thought of.

"I was playing with my softball team in the park, he and his friends stopped to watch and I stood out." Casey told them.

"Aww." Olivia and Alex said. Casey was relieved they bought it.

"Where does he go to school?" Alex asked.

"Some private school." Casey said.

"I hope we meet him sometime." Olivia smiled.

"You will, when I'm ready." Casey said.

"So Alex, how are you and Munch?" Casey asked trying to take the focus off her love life.

"Good, really good." Alex smiled.

"And Olivia, how are you and Elliot?" Casey asked.

"Great. We're meeting up tomorrow after I leave here." Olivia smiled.

"You spend all your time either with us or him." Alex said.

"I spend my time with people that make me happy." Olivia said.

The next day, Elliot picked up Olivia from Alex's house.

"Hey." Elliot said as he gave her a kiss as she got in the car.

"Hey." Olivia smiled.

"Ready to spend the day together?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah." Olivia said.

The two went to get breakfast together then went to see a movie. After the movie, they were back in Elliot's car and he asked.

"Do you just want to hang out at one of our houses?"

Olivia thought for a moment. Her mom would probably be home since it is summer and probably drunk.

"How about your house." Olivia suggested.

"Fine with me." Elliot said as he drove off towards his house.

Once they got there, they went up to Elliot's room. Elliot turned on the T.V. and then sat on the bed with Olivia. The two cuddled as they watched T.V.

"Today as been great." Olivia said.

"I know, I loved it and I love you." Elliot said.

"I love you too." Olivia said.

Olivia leaned in and kissed Elliot. He then returned the kiss. The two began to make out. Then their clothes began to come off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Olivia said as she kissed him again. She then took off her bra signaling she wanted to do this.

30 minutes later, Olivia and Elliot were naked with the covers over their bodies and were cuddling in Elliot's bed.

"That was amazing." Elliot said.

"I agree. I'm even a little tired." Olivia said.

"Me too." Elliot said.

As the laid there together, they slowly began to drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	14. Start of Senior Year

Olivia climbed into Elliot's car and gave him a kiss. She closed the door behind her.

"Ready for the first day of school?" Elliot asked.

"Well, we're seniors now, so yes!" Olivia smiled.

"I wonder if Cragen will be one of our teachers." Elliot said.

"I hope so, he was the best!" Olivia exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Fin and Melinda were driving to school.

"It's so good having you back." Fin told her.

"I was here all August! We hung out practically every day." Melinda reminded him.

"I know, but I missed you a lot during June and July." Fin told her.

"I missed you too. I love you Fin." Melinda smiled.

"I love you too. But I'm also glad you went because I know how much you wanted to go." Fin told her.

"I did, it was great experience. It will also look good for college." Melinda said.

"Speaking of college, what are we gonna do about us?" Fin asked.

"We'll pick where we want to go. If we're meant to go to the same college, then we'll pick that college. What are your choices?" Melinda asked.

"NYU, North Carolina, Duke, Boston College. What about you?" Fin asked.

"Columbia, Brown, Duke." Melinda said.

"If we were meant to go to the same college, then we will." Fin told her.

Casey and Huang were driving together to school.

"Casey! No texting and driving!" Huang exclaimed grabbing Casey's phone.

"Hey! I was texting Chester!" she exclaimed.

"He'll understand." Huang said.

"I wish Chester and Aaron went to the same school as us." Casey said.

"Me too. I would be great to see Aaron even more." Huang said.

"Does your parents know about you two?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I came out to them. They were very supported of us. They're even going to let us go on college visit trip together." Huang told her.

"That's great! Do you think you'll tell people at school?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe our friends soon." Huang said.

Everyone had arrived at school. Alex was standing at her locker with Munch.

"So did you start applying to colleges yet?" Munch asked.

"I began filling out applications, you?" Alex asked.

"Same." Munch said.

"Alex!" Olivia yelled.

Olivia went to her locker, which wasn't far from Alex's locker.

"Hey Olivia!" Alex yelled as she hugged her friend.

Elliot met up with Olivia after going to his locker. Alex and Munch came over to them.

"Shit, look whose coming this way." Elliot said.

There came Kathy, Trevor, Dean, Dani, and Kim.

"Well, look what the cat drag in." Kathy said with Trevor's arm wrap around her.

"It was great not seeing you guys all summer." Dani said.

"Right back at you." Alex said back.

"What Cabot?" Dani asked.

"You heard me Beck." Alex said to her.

"Ignore her babe, they're losers except for Benson, she's a prude." Dean said.

The group laughed.

"Shut up Dean." Olivia said holding back tears.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You heard me. Remember you were the one who _wanted_ to make out with me freshmen year." Olivia said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You don't remember? I'm sure you do. You just don't want to tell Dani." Olivia said.

"What happened?" Dani asked.

"I had walked out into the lobby of where homecoming was. I saw Dean there. He looked upset, so being nice I asked what was wrong. He said his old junior high girlfriend had dumped him the day before because he found out she had been cheating on him. His friends still made him go to the dance, so he just sat there the whole time. Then he kissed me. He liked that I cared enough to ask what was wrong. So we started to make out. Then he wanted to go farther, but I said no because I didn't want to be the rebound. Then I walked away." Olivia told them.

"Wow. Dean, you could've have told me that." Dani said.

"I know, I just didn't want you to think I ever had feelings for her. Because I didn't." Dean said.

"Same here Dean, you're a douche." Olivia said.

"Elliot, you can still be in our group. Just dump her." Dean said.

"There's no way in hell. I love Olivia. " Elliot said.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, I love her." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia.

The group walked away.

"I don't know how I ever was friends with them." Elliot said.

"Me either." Fin said as he and Melinda walked up to them and Casey and Huang were also there.

"Hey guys." Olivia smiled.

"Casey, when do you we get to meet Chester Lake?" Alex asked.

"Soon." Casey smiled as her phone went signaling a new text. She read it and smiled as she replied.

"I wonder who that is." Olivia smiled.

"Well, we better head off to class. We got a couple minutes." Huang said.

"Wow, Huang, last year you wanted to get to class ten minutes early. What happened to you?" Alex asked.

Huang glanced at Casey. "I've changed that habit." He told them.

Alex nodded and everyone headed off towards their first class wondering what senior year would be like.


	15. Happy Thanksgiving

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So for this story I'm going to have a Thanksgiving chapter and then a Christmas chapter. I'm in college so I'm super excited to go home for break and for these holidays! So enjoy!**

It was Wednesday or the day before Thanksgiving. The group was all hanging out with each other.

"So what's everyone's plans for Thanksgiving?" Munch asked.

"My whole family is getting together at my grandparents' house." Alex said.

"Same." Melinda said.

"My family is putting on Thanksgiving dinner for the rest of my family." Casey said.

"That's what my family is doing as well." Fin said.

"I'm spending it with my family and some friends." Huang said. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Casey.

_Thanks to you & your family for inviting my family, Aaron, and me._

Casey replied. _It's no problem for my best friend! I'm glad I get to see Chester and you on Thanksgiving!_

"I'm just spending time with my family." Elliot said.

"What about you Liv?" Munch asked.

"Oh you know the same thing." Olivia said not wanting to think about her usual Thanksgiving.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Damn, burn the turkey." Serena Benson said taking the turkey out of the oven. She took a sip of her wine.**_

"_**Mom, everything all right?" Olivia asked walking downstairs.**_

"_**Just we don't have a turkey since I burned it." Serena said drinking more wine. **_

"_**Mom, it's ok. I'll run out to the store and get something to replace it." Olivia told her.**_

"_**Forget it. We'll just eat something here." Serena said drinking more wine.**_

"_**I just want to have something different for Thanksgiving dinner." Olivia told her.**_

"_**Well that's too damn bad!" Serena yelled.**_

"_**Fine, you have your usual sucky Thanksgiving dinner! I'm going out!" Olivia exclaimed.**_

'_**Fine!" Serena yelled.**_

_**Olivia grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. She went to the diner she usually went on Thanksgiving.**_

"_**Happy Thanksgiving Olivia." The waitress named Amber smiled.**_

"_**Hey Amber." Olivia smiled sitting at a table.**_

"_**Your usual Thanksgiving dinner?" Amber asked.**_

"_**Yep." Olivia said.**_

_**There Olivia sat where she sat every year for Thanksgiving since she was 13. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Olivia was back to reality and focused on her friends.

"Oh there he is!" Casey said waving her hand.

"Everyone this is Chester Lake." Casey smiled as Lake sat next to her.

"Hey everyone." Lake smiled as each introduced themselves.

"Well, Chester and I are going to go back to my house to help my mom get ready for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Casey said as her and Chester got up hand and hand and said goodbye to everyone.

"Don't forget you, Olivia, and Melinda are coming over tonight so we can wake up early to go Black Friday shopping." Alex said.

"Yep, you then." Casey smiled as her and Lake left.

"I probably should do the same. Melinda, wanna help?" Fin asked.

"Sure." Melinda smiled as they got up and left.

"I better get going too." Munch said.

"Same." Alex said.

After they were gone, Elliot and Olivia were there together when Olivia saw someone.

"Hey Olivia, see you tomorrow?" Amber asked.

"Probably." Olivia said.

Amber walked away.

"Huh?" Elliot asked.

"Let's talk about this in your car." Olivia said.

So they got in Olivia's car and she told Elliot everything.

"Liv, you know you and your mom can come over to my house for Thanksgiving." Elliot said.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I would love to spend it with you." Elliot said.

So the next day, everyone was getting ready for their Thanksgiving dinners.

"Fin, Thanksgiving will be. Just help your mom and be thankful for her." Melinda said into her phone.

"Yeah and I'm thankful for you too." Fin said.

"Alright, I have now. Bye Love you." Melinda said.

"Love you too." Fin said as he hung up.

At Casey's house, Chester, Huang, his family, and Aaron showed up. Since Casey's family considered Huang like part of the family, he had come out to them.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Casey smiled.

Chester put his arm around Casey and everyone walked to the dinner table.

Meanwhile, Olivia was getting ready to head over to Elliot's house. She walked downstairs when she was finished getting ready.

"Mom, are you ready?" Olivia asked.

"Yep." Serena said.

Olivia looked at her mom. She had dressed up and was sober.

"Let's go then." Olivia smiled.

They drove over to Elliot's house. Once there Elliot and his family welcomed Olivia and her mom.

"I'm glad you're here." Elliot smiled.

"Me too, my mom is happy. She's sober." Olivia told him.

"Good." Elliot said as he kissed her.

So the Stablers and the Bensons sat down for Thanksgiving dinner. It was the best Thanksgiving for Olivia.

Early in the morning the next day Olivia, Alex, Casey, and Melinda went Black Friday shopping.


	16. Revealed Secrets

Olivia was doing some Christmas shopping with Alex and Fin.

"Gosh, we haven't hung out with each other in so long!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I know, we all are dating someone and so we don't just hang out with each other without them. Speaking of which, thanks for helping me pick out something for Melinda." Fin said.

"Its no problem, we know girls better then you." Alex giggled.

"Well, you got that right." Fin said.

"Plus, you can help me pick out something for Elliot." Olivia said.

"And you can help me with Munch's gift." Alex said.

"I thought you guys went shopping on Black Friday." Fin said.

"Yeah, but we didn't get anything for our boyfriends, we found nothing. That's why you going to help us." Olivia told him.

"Alright." Fin said.

So the three friends went shopping.

"Oh will Melinda like this?" Fin asked holding up a book for future doctors.

"Um, no." Olivia said.

Fin put it down.

"I feel like Munch would like this." Alex said picking up a book.

"A book about conspiracies? Probably from me, not his girlfriend." Fin said.

"Alright, here you go then." Alex said handing Fin the book.

After shopping in the bookstore, Olivia thought of what Fin could give Melinda.

"Fin, you should give Melinda one of those open heart necklaces!" Olivia said.

"That's a great idea!" Alex said.

"Alright let me look at them." Fin said.

So Fin looked at the necklaces and ended up getting one for Melinda. As the day went one, Alex and Olivia got presents for Munch and Elliot. Alex got Munch his favorite movie because she was adding cooking him a romantic dinner to the gift and then watching the movie. Olivia decided to give Elliot a couple's massage that they would go to and after Olivia would cook him dinner then they would watch a movie.

"Alright, shopping done. Let's go to the food court, I'm starving!" Fin said.

So they walked to the food court.

"Look there's Casey, Lake, and Huang." Olivia said.

"Casey and Huang sure seem to have gotten a lot closer." Alex said.

"Wait who is that with them?" Fin asked as Aaron sat next to Huang.

Aaron put his arm around Huang.

"What is going on here?" Alex asked.

"Come on, we're going over to them." Olivia said as they started to walk over.

"Olivia! Alex! Fin! What are you guys doing here?" Casey asked as Aaron took his arm off Huang quickly.

"Shopping for Elliot, Munch, and Melinda." Olivia told them.

"What's going on? We saw um sorry what's your name?" Alex asked.

"Aaron." Aaron told them.

"We saw Aaron put his arm around Huang." Alex said.

"Well, you can't hide it now." Casey said.

"I'm gay and Aaron is my boyfriend." Huang said.

"Why didn't you tell us? You know we would support you." Olivia said.

"I was scared." Huang said.

"Trust me he was. The only people that knew were we three and his family." Casey said.

"Well, George, just know we all support you." Alex told him.

"And want you to bring Aaron when we all hang out. We would like to get to know him." Olivia added.

"Thanks guys," Huang said as he hugged his friends, "I'll come out soon to the rest of our friends. You three helped me to not be scared."

"No problem man." Fin said.

"Well, we're going to get something to eat." Alex said.

"Oh here, have some of others, we got too much food." Aaron offered.

"Thanks, we like you already. You gave us food." Olivia giggled.

The rest of them laughed while Olivia, Alex, and Fin started to eat.

The next day at school, Olivia was in her AP Physics class, which also had Elliot, Fin, and Munch in with Cragen as their teacher.

"I'm so glad Cragen was our teacher for this class, I probably wouldn't last it if he wasn't." Elliot said.

"You just like that he gave the same partners as last year when we were in regular Physics." Olivia said.

"That and he doesn't get as mad when I do stupid shit that other teachers would be pissed about." Elliot laughed.

"Something funny Stabler?" Cragen asked.

"Nope." Elliot said.

"He's kind of like a mentor to you, me, Munch, and Fin." Olivia said.

"Yeah he is." Elliot said.

"So I got your Christmas present yesterday." Olivia told him.

"Really? I got yours already too." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled at him. "I can't wait."

The bell rang and the students got up to leave. Cragen stopped Olivia.

"Olivia, can I see you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure." Olivia said walking over to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are the top student in this class. I wrote a letter to your mom telling her all about." Cragen said handing her it.

"Thanks, but she probably won't read it. I'm sorry, but she won't." Olivia told him.

"Why? Doesn't she want to hear about how her daughter is top of her AP Physics class?" Cragen asked.

Olivia knew her mom cared. If her mom were sober, she would read the whole letter about how Olivia was doing, but if she were drunk she wouldn't look at it.

"No, just sometimes she gets really busy with work." Olivia told him.

"Alright, but Olivia I'm proud of you." Cragen said.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

She walked and found Elliot waiting for her.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah and I heard everyone. Congrats." Elliot said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, hopefully my mom is sober when I tell her." Olivia said.

"I hope so too, she will be proud either way." Elliot smiled.

Later that night, Elliot had finished helping his mom wash the dishes. He was happy it was Friday, which meant the weekend as well as the start of winter break. Just as he finished washing the last of the dishes, his phone rang. _Olivia _read the caller id.

"Hey Liv." Elliot answered.

"El, can you come over?" Olivia asked sounding scared.

Elliot walked away from his mom before he answered. "Did your mom react bad to your great news? Is she drunk?"

"I didn't tell her yet and yes she is drunk. But there's more, she has a new boyfriend and I just don't feel safe around him." Olivia told him.

"Hang on, I'll be right there and you can stay on the phone until I get there." Elliot said grabbing his car keys and waving his parents goodbye.

"Thanks Elliot." Olivia said.

Once Elliot reached Olivia's house, Olivia hung up the phone and ran to him. She let him inside and they went up to her room.

"Thanks so much Elliot." Olivia said as she hugged him.

"Anything for you." Elliot told her.

"Well, right now they are both passed out but I'm afraid he could wake up or something and come into my room. Whenever she dates someone, they are always shady people." Olivia told him.

"Well, I'll protect you. Anyways, this is the first time I've seen your room." Elliot said.

"Well, its nothing special. Just my bedroom." Olivia said.

"I see you have your heart set on going to Siena College." Elliot said picking up an acceptance letter off her desk.

"I just got that today." Olivia said

"Liv, that's great! First, you find out you're the top of AP Physics and then you get accepted to the college you want to go to. That's one great day for you." Elliot said giving her a hug.

"What's going to happen to you? With your future?" Olivia asked.

"I'm joining the marines. They will pay for me to go to college and I can pick wherever I want to go since they will pay except I just have to get in." Elliot said.

"And did you pick where you are going to go?" Olivia asked.

"NYU, I'm not ready yet to leave the city. But I will live in a dorm." Elliot said.

"El, its your choice. That's great you pick where you're going to go, I'll miss you next year." Olivia told him.

"We're not breaking up right?" Elliot asked.

"No, I don't want that. I just mean we'll be miles apart even if those colleges are both in the same state." Olivia said.

"Don't think about it. We still have winter break, the last semester of high school, and summer. So tonight lets not think about our futures, lets just think about us." Elliot said as he kissed her.

Olivia kissed him back. They found themselves making out on Olivia's bed as they took off each other's clothes.

**To Be Continued… **


	17. Chocolates and Love

_**Previously… **_

_"Don't think about it. We still have winter break, the last semester of high school, and summer. So tonight lets not think about our futures, lets just think about us." Elliot said as he kissed her._

_Olivia kissed him back. They found themselves making out on Olivia's bed as they took off each other's clothes_.

Olivia and Elliot were cuddling in her bed; they were both naked under the sheets.

"That was amazing." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said.

Just then the door to Olivia's room swung opened and Serena Benson appeared. Olivia and Elliot separated making sure the covers were still on them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Serena yelled.

"Nothing mom." Olivia said.

Serena found their clothes on the ground.

"You two were having sex! You little slut!" Serena yelled.

"That's what you were doing with what's-his-face!" Olivia said.

"His name is Tom and we're adults!" Serena yelled.

"Well, I've known Elliot longer and we love each other!" Olivia yelled.

"You what?" Serena asked.

"You heard me. I love him." Olivia said.

"Oh, I don't know what to say to that. I need a drink." Serena said as she left closing the door behind her.

"Wow. I'm sorry about that." Olivia said.

"It's alright, I just don't like how she called you a slut because you're not." Elliot said.

"She's drunk. That's what happens." Olivia said.

"Well, I will never talk to you like that." Elliot said.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled as she kissed him.

So Christmas came and went as well as New Years. Now it was Valentine's Day. Everyone was glad they had someone special. Huang could really celebrate it because he recently told the rest of his friends and they were all very supportive. Anyways, so the day began.

Melinda opened her front door when she got a text from Fin saying he was there. Once she opened it, she found Fin holding a big teddy bear with a sign that said "I Love You" and was holding a box of chocolates.

"Thanks Fin. I also got you something." Melinda said handing him a box of chocolates and a card.

"Sorry, I'm not very creative." She added.

"It's perfect, it's the thought that counts." Fin said as he kissed her.

Melinda held the bear as they walked to his car.

"Happy Valentines Day." She smiled.

Meanwhile, Elliot was picking up Olivia.

"Happy Valentines Day." Elliot smiled handing her roses.

"Thanks El, I'm going to put these in water real quick and then up in my room before we leave." Olivia said.

"Wait, there's a special one." Elliot said.

Olivia noticed one and pulled it out. "One of those chocolate ones?" 

Elliot nodded and smiled. Olivia ran to put the roses in her room then came back and handed Elliot chocolates.

"Happy Valentines Day." She smiled.

Meanwhile with Alex and Munch.

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to let you drive me to school. You know how I love driving." Alex said.

"It's part of your valentines gift and also this." Munch said handing her a box.

Alex opened it and it was a silver heart necklace.

"Munch, I love it. I feel like my gift sucks now." Alex said.

"Its from you, it won't suck." Munch said as he put the necklace on her.

"I got you a book of government conspiracies and chocolates." Alex said.

"Alex, I love it and you." He smiled.

"I love you too." Alex smiled.

Chester and Casey had exchanged presents as well as Huang and Aaron.

So later that night, all the friends decided to have their Valentines Day dinner all together since they were couples. They all had a great Valentines Day.

**Author's Note: Sorry there isn't much to this! I wanted to write a chapter about Valentines Day since that is what tomorrow is. **


	18. Senior Superlatives

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for being MIA! I was super busy at college so I had no time to write, plus I had writer's block! But I'm back now! And its summer so hopefully I can write more! **

It was March now; everyone was set which college they were going too. Melinda had gotten into Duke and was going there then she found out Fin had gotten in as well and was going there. Alex was going to Yale and Munch was going to Columbia. Casey was actually going to Siena College along with Olivia while Lake was going to a college in New Jersey. Huang was going to UCLA and Aaron was also going to California but was going to USC. And of course, Elliot was going to NYU.

Anyways, Olivia walked downstairs to find her mother looking through the mail.

"I see you're getting quite a bit of mail from Siena College." Serena said.

"Yeah, I'm going there." Olivia told her.

"And you're just now telling me?" Serena asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you since you had wanted me to go to Columbia." Olivia said.

"Why don't you?" Serena asked.

"I need to get out of the city and figure out who I am." Olivia told her.

"I understand, Olivia you know I just want you to be happy." Serena told her.

Olivia nodded.

"I want you to have a better life then I do." Serena added.

"I know mom." Olivia said as she hugged her mother.

"Where's Elliot going?" Serena asked.

"NYU." Olivia told her.

"I'm sure you'll still see each other as often as you can." Serena said.

Olivia smiled and nodded. Just then Olivia's phone went signaling she had a text. It was from Elliot saying he was there.

"I gotta get to school mom." Olivia said as she hugged her mom.

"Bye, I love you." Serena told her daughter.

"Love you too mom." Olivia smiled as she walked out the door. She then got into Elliot's car and greeted him with a kiss.

"You look happy." He said.

"I had some nice moments with my mom." She told him.

Elliot smiled at her. "I glad you did."

"Me too." Olivia smiled.

"So are you and Casey rooming together at Siena?" Elliot asked.

"Yep." Olivia answered.

"You two will have fun." Elliot smiled.

"And you better visit me." Olivia smiled.

"I will as long as you visit me too." He smiled.

"Will do." She smiled.

By the time they had got to school, the whole gang was together.

"Oh yeah Melinda, I got you something." Fin said handing Melinda a Duke Blue Devils t-shirt.

"Thanks Fin and I got you something too." Melinda said giving him a Duke football.

"Thanks.." Fin smiled.

"I thought you should have it since you'll be on the team." Melinda smiled.

"That reminds me, Elliot, are you gonna be playing football for NYU?" Fin asked.

"I don't think so." Elliot said.

"Why? I thought they offered a full ride?" Fin asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia; only she knew the reason why. He didn't like playing football that much, so instead he decided he would join the Marines and that would pay for college. But before he could say anything, Dean and his group walked up.

"Probably because he isn't good. Stabler, I got a full ride to Michigan for football." Dean boosted. **(A/N: Michigan is a top school for football, but I hate them so that why I said he's going there.)**

"No, Porter, I just don't want to play college football. Now leave me the hell alone." Elliot said.

"Fine." Dean said as he and his group walked away.

"Ok, now why aren't you playing football?" Munch asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia and grabbed her hand.

"I'm joining the Marines and they're going to play for college." Elliot told them.

"What made you decide that?" Alex asked.

"I just feel like its right." Elliot answered.

"Olivia, you knew all along?" Casey asked.

"Yep and I stand by his decision." Olivia said smiling towards Elliot.

"Hey guys!" the senior yearbook editor Amanda Rollins walked up.

"Hey." They smiled back.

"I just wanted to let you know the senior superlatives are out, so here you go." Amanda said handing the group pieces of paper containing the superlatives.

"You all got something, so tomorrow after school is when we'll take pictures for them." She added before walking away.

"Munch got most likely to be president!" Alex laughed.

"Hey! And what did you get? Most dependable, that's actually pretty good for you." Munch said.

"I got most athletic and most school spirit." Fin said.

"I got best sense of style and Casey got worst driver!" Huang laughed.

"Hey!" Casey said.

"I got best smile." Melinda smiled.

"So true." Fin smiled.

"Wow Elliot and I got mostly likely to get married." Olivia said.

"I could see that happening." Alex smiled.

"All these superlatives are great!" Munch smiled.

"I don't like mine!" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey, it's true." Huang said and everyone agreed while laughing,

**Author's Note: I had a little fun chapter to help get my writing juices flowing. Like how I added one of the new detectives in there? **


	19. Graduation

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it's been so long since I wrote! I've been busy at college and didn't have time to write! **

The day at finally come, Graduation day.

Olivia looked at herself in her mirror; she had her graduation robe on. She put her cap on and fixed it just right.

"Olivia, time to go!" Serena said. Olivia then walked downstairs, her mom smiled as she saw her daughter in her graduation robe and cap. She gave her hug before they walked out the door and got in the car.

Elliot walked downstairs in his robe and cap, his mom was all smiles and he was happy she was in a good mood. His dad seemed like his normal self.

"Alright, you both ready? Let's go." His father said. And with that the three of left for graduation.

At graduation, all the friends had met up with each before it started.

"Well, Alex, you got your speech ready?" Casey asked.

"Yep, hopefully everyone likes it." Alex said looking at the piece of paper in her hands.

"I'm sure everyone will, you wrote it." Munch said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about." Olivia told her.

Just then Huang joined them.

"Hey, did Aaron and Chester find their seats?" Casey asked.

"Yep, they're all settled." Huang told her.

"Good." Casey smiled.

"I can't believe you're going to California! I'm going to miss you!" she added as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, I'll be sure to visit." Huang told her.

"I'm glad we get to spend another 4 years at the same school." Fin told Melinda.

"Me too." Melinda said as she kissed him.

"Yeah you two are lucky. At least I won't be too far from Elliot." Olivia said as Elliot put his arm around her.

"We have nothing to worry about." Elliot said as he put his other hand in his pocket and felt an object.

"At least you two will be in the same state." Alex said.

"Alex, don't worry. I'm going to visit you as much as I can and we can go to some of those great Yale plays." Munch said as he put his arm around her.

'Yeah, you're right." Alex said as she kissed him.

"Alright everyone, time to line up!" Cragen announced.

"Dude, I'll miss that man." Elliot said and everyone agreed.

So they all separated and started to line up. Once they lined up, they processed in while the graduation music played and parents took pictures. The seniors took their seats.

The principal got up and made a speech. Cragen was next to get up and walk up to the microphone.

"I'm here to announced our valedictorian and they will deliver their speech. This student has the highest GPA of the senior class. We are proud of this student, which is why they were chosen to be our valedictorian. After graduating, this student will continued onto Yale University majoring in Pre-Law. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Alexandra Cabot." Cragen said as Alex stood up and walked to the stage.

Once she got to the microphone, she started her speech.

"Graduating from high school. I'm sure my class can agree it can be a bittersweet feeling…" Alex started. Her speech went on and it was awesome, everyone was clearly paying attention. She finished up her speech with, "I am excited to see where life takes my class, I know everyone will do great. I hope the friendships we made here will continue on. I wish everyone the best! Congrats guys!" she finished as everyone applauded. She went and sat back down.

Then it was time to hand out the diplomas. They started calling out names.

"_Olivia Benson" _Olivia walked across the stage and got her diploma.

A little bit later, "_Alexandra Cabot" _and it was Alex's turn.

"_George Huang" _and Huang got his diploma.

"_John Munch." _Munch proudly got his diploma.

"_Casey Novak." _Casey accepted her diploma and made a funny face towards Lake.

"_Elliot Stabler." _Elliot walked across the stage and got his diploma and smiled towards Olivia.

"_Odafin Tutuola"_ Fin accepted his depended and winked towards Melinda.

"_Melinda Warner." _ Melinda went and accepted her diploma.

Everyone got their diplomas and principal announced the class and they threw their hats in the air. Once it was over everyone was taking pictures with their families. The group of friends was all near each other.

"Hey everyone, I have something to say." Elliot said as Olivia, Alex, Casey, Munch, Fin, Melinda, Huang, Aaron, Lake, and their families looked at him.

He turned towards Olivia. "Olivia, this is more towards you. Your mom actually knows about this." Elliot said.

He got down on one knee and everyone gasped, Olivia was speechless. Elliot pulled out the box from his pocket.

"Olivia Benson, I am in love with you. I find that this is the perfect place to do this. I want to be with you forever. So what do you say marry me?" Elliot asked as he opened the box revealing the ring.

"Elliot, I love you now and forever. So my answer is yes! I will marry you!" Olivia smiled as Elliot slid the ring on Olivia's finger and got up to give her a kiss. Their friends and families applauded.

"He's a good man, he asked my permission first." Serena smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Olivia said as she hugged her back.

Everyone was happy with their lives, they all knew they would always be friends. High school had ended but not their friendship.

**Well, I decided to end this here! Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
